


I've been hanging around your old address

by Amortentia_Zarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Liam is an over-achiever, Lilo is implied, Louis is very dramatic, M/M, Pining, Pining Louis, Pining Zayn, Very bad Crack, Zayn is on the lacrosse team, Zayn is so whipped though, actually not sure if you can call it crack, harry is just harry, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_Zarry/pseuds/Amortentia_Zarry
Summary: "Can you see him yet?" Louis asks from where he was positioned below him.Or the one where Louis wants to spy on Liam and Zayn is a good friend. Also, Harry is there.





	I've been hanging around your old address

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> I'm actually not sure what the hell this is. This is actually kind of bad but I love Zarry so I'll take my chances. It's definitely not my typical writing style but whatever. 
> 
> Obviously I don't own One Direction or Zayn Malik or any of its members (this is highly unfortunate).
> 
> -Savannah

"Can you see him yet?" Louis asks from where he was positioned below him.

He was holding him up on his shoulders whilst Zayn searched fruitlessly for Liam with the small pair of black binoculars that they had stolen from Louis' stepdad. 

"Remind me again why you're not the one doing the actual spying?" He asks.

"Because what if Liam sees me?! I'll get all flustered and start doing that thing that I do whenever I- you know the thing. Plus you're way better at playing it cool." Louis exclaims dramatically.

Whatever.

Liam was captain of the Lacrosse team, student body president and had been Louis' obsessive crush since they had been in the third grade. Well Zayn called it a 'crush'- Louis was insistent that it was true love. 

Seeing as it was their senior year and "this is my last year to make Liam fall in love with me, Zayn, honestly." Louis had decided that he was going to take his obsession a step further and Zayn, being the great friend that he is, reluctantly agreed. And thus the reason they were currently hiding behind patch of bushes waiting to spy- "it's not called spying, Zayn, it's called investigative research."- on Liam.

"You do know that I'm actually on the Lacrosse team with Liam and we're actually friends, why do we have to do all this?" Zayn groans, still looking through the almost miniscule binoculars.

"Just shut up, okay? We've been through this before and I'm not explaining it again. If you introduce me to him before I'm ready, I'll just make a fool out of myself." Louis says exasperatedly, as if it's a perfectly reasonable answer and it's Zayn who's not making sense. "That's why we need to do the research so that I can be prepared. First impressions are everything."

Zayn just lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes at his idiotic best friend.

"Whatever... I don't think he's coming any time soon, dude," Zayn says, "we've been spying-"

"Researching!"

"-fine 'researching' for three hours already and he's still not here!"

Zayn lowers his arms and looks down at Louis.

"Zayn, don't you want me to be happy?!" Louis pulls his face in an over exaggerated expression of absolute mock horror. "Liam is the only thing that keeps me alive. Zayn, he is like the air that I breathe, the sun in my sky, the blood in my-"

"Zayn?" A soft voice interrupts Louis' rambling. "What are you doing here?"

All the colour has drained out of Louis' face and he looks as though he's about to have a stroke. Zayn can feel the laughter bubbling up in his throat except for the fact that he was also caught. 

"Oh hey um Liam," he says awkwardly, embarrassment colouring his cheeks, "we were just...uh...waiting for my...uh...cousin to come and pick us up."

"From behind the bushes?" Liam asks, bemused.

"Um...yeah we were just-" Zayn doesn't get to complete his sentence before he's being interrupted by a frantic Louis.

"Hiding from the rapists!"

Liam turns to look at Louis from his spot above the bushes, seeming more befuddled than ever.

"Rapists...?"

"What Louis means is that his mother is a bit of a worrier," Zayn says, trying to save the already bad situation, "and she feels better if we...uh...stay hidden from...uh...any danger..." 

"O-kay then..." Liam says, dragging out the last part of his sentence and still looking very, very confused. "Well you guys can come and hang out at my place until your cousin comes, Zayn?"

"Yes!" Louis exclaims suddenly.

Liam just gives him a weird look.

"I don't believe we've met before," Liam says, holding out a friendly hand for alouis to shake,"I'm Liam."

"I know." Louis blurts out, before a deep blush blooms on his face. "I mean...uh...I've heard about you before. From Zayn. Because you guys are friends. And play on the Lacrosse team. And I'm going to stop talking now."

Liam smiles warmly at him.

"You're cute."

Zayn can practically hear Louis' brain explode before he notices, for the first time, the long-limbed boy standing quietly beside Liam, his hands linked behind his back and looking extremely amused by the situation.

His long hair sweeps across the tops of his broad shoulders and is a golden, chestnut brown colour with lighter blonde streaks running through it. His eyes are stunning, a glimmering sea-foam green, which are staring at Zayn right now and-oh my god, he thinks he might actually be hyperventilating. 

"Hi, I'm Harry." He drawls, slow as molasses, pink-stained lips curling around each word in a deep, husky voice. 

Zayn is so mesmerised by this beautiful boy that he almost forgets to reply.

Almost.

"Will you go out with me?" He says, breathlessly.

Zayn's heart is hammering uncontrollably in his chest. He can't believe he just did  
that.

Harry's cotton-candy coloured lips stretch out into a humungous smile, trench deep dimples digging into his cheeks. 

"Only if you promise to tell me your name."

Zayn grins.

"It's Zayn."

~ 

"Can you see him yet?"

"Zayn!" Louis groans from above him. "It's literally hasn't even been a whole minute since you last asked."

"Sorry Lou." He says, sighing.

"I thought you said this was stupid anyway?" Louis asks. "Like when we did it before Lee and I got together."

Zayn can feel himself flushing.

"Shut up and tell me if you can see him." He snaps, embarrassed.

Louis lets out a cackle and then finally goes silent.

"Why are we even doing this?" Louis asks, breaking the silence again. "Didn't he already agree to go on a date with you?"

"Investigative research?" He says, trying his luck. 

But Louis knows him too well.

"Zayn..." He says softly, in the way Zayn knows means that he's worried.

And he gets that and he doesn't normally do stuff like this on his own accord. It's just...

"I really like him Lou." He whispers. "I haven't felt like this about anyone in a really long time- if ever. I don't wanna mess things up."

He doesn't need to look up to know that Louis is looking at him. He can practically smell the worry coming off of him in waves.

"You won't mess things up." A gentle voice suddenly breaks through the tense atmosphere.

Zayn's head snaps up so fast he forgets Louis is on his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Louis swears colourfully, as he topples to the ground, taking Zayn along with him.

Harry's melodious laugh fills his ears. 

And it's still light out, the last rays of sun catching in the long chestnut strands. He's so lovely.

"Harry?" He asks, incredulously.

Zayn can hardly believe his embarrassment. Of course fate would make him go through this again. Urgh.

"Oh my god. It's over now, isn't it?" He groans, burying his head in his arms.

He waits for the sound of rejection that he's sure is about come. So much for Louis' 'investigative research'. But instead there are hands pulling his arm away from his head and a pretty face with a soft smile.

"I was saying," he says softly, "that you won't mess things up because I really like you too."

And Zayn is mesmerised.

"So it's not over?" He asks, hopefully.

Harry chuckles.

"I certainly hope not."

Harry plants a quick peck on his cheek and Zayn feels his ears go hot.

"Oh get a room!" Louis shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes*
> 
> Tumblr: https://amortentia-zarry.tumblr.com


End file.
